Battle for the Chocolate
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: Rose has her heart set on the last piece of chocolate. The problem is, the doctor also wants it. Hilarity ensues.
1. Winning the Battle, Losing the War

**A/N: I was going to wait and work on the other stories I have going before I worked on this one, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is. **

**

* * *

**

Battle for the Chocolate

Rose really wanted it. The very thought of it had sustained her through the hours of being held captive by an evil crackpot and then being chased by his goons when they had escaped. It was the box of chocolates sitting on the TARDIS kitchen table, and it was calling her name. They had picked it up on Legos II, and there was only one chocolate left.

Rose walked determinedly out of her room, but stopped when she realized that the Doctor was standing in doorway of the room across from her's. The expression on his face said one thing: My chocolate!

Without further consideration, the Doctor ran as fast as he could, leaving Rose in the dust. Rose then realized what just happened, and ran full speed to the kitchen.

The Doctor was standing there with the lid in his hand, staring down at the almost-empty box.

"Put the chocolate down." Rose said in a threatening tone, glaring holes in the back of the Doctor's head. He turned around, holding the chocolate as if it was a priceless porcelain vase.

"Oh, you mean this chocolate?" He asked, feigning ignorance and looking smug at the same time.

Rose glared at him and did the one thing that he didn't expect: she tackled him. The Doctor landed with an _oof_ on the floor, Rose directly on top of him. She got up and was about to take the chocolate from his hand when he rolled under the kitchen table, knocking it on its side in the process. He hid behind the up-turned table, clinging to the small chocolate as if it were a life preserver.

"Come on Rose, its just chocolate!" Rose looked shocked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Who said that it was the best chocolate in the galaxy?"

"I did."

"Then how can you say it's just chocolate? Or are you just trying to get me to let you have it." His silence was enough of an answer.

It was quiet for a long time before the Doctor stood up to check if Rose had given up. He found out that she had not given up when he had to dodge a flying cereal box aimed at his head.

He looked directly at Rose, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. There was one thing that ran through his mind: It's on!

* * *

Jack strolled leisurely into the kitchen, in the mood for something sweet. The sight that greeted him made him laugh.

Rose was picking herself up off the floor, covered in food. He walked further into the kitchen, seeing where the Doctor had ended up. He was lying in a heap on the floor of the pantry, an empty can of pears in his hand. Right next to him on the floor was a chocolate. He picked it up just as the Doctor opened his eyes. It registered what happened in the Doctor's mind, him trying to get up only to almost slip on a pair slice.

Jack removed the wrapper just as Rose was about to say something to stop him. He popped the chocolate in his mouth and never gave it a second thought as he walked out of the room, Rose managing to look deflated and glare at the same time.

The Doctor walked up next to her and asked," You do realize we could just go back to Legos II and get more amazing chocolate, right?"

"Well yes, except for the fact that we were chased by an angry mob as we left!" Rose said, looking a little disappointed.

"Nothing a few disguises couldn't solve." the Doctor said, formulating a plan in his head.


	2. Sticky Situations

**A/N: Well, this fic was originally going to be a one-shot, but I realized that it really wasn't completed. So here's the last chapter. Thanks to oddood, Lizzle09, and KittyKatZorse for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, Legos II on the other hand is my original planet. Also the character Mari is mine.**

* * *

Battle for the Chocolate

Chapter 2

The TARDIS materialized in an alley on Legos II, the familiar grinding sound ringing out.

The door opened, Jack stumbling out. Well, more like kicked out, Rose's shoe clearly visible from outside.

"And remember; don't come back without the chocolate!" Rose shouted as she narrowed her eyes. She then closed the door and left Jack to his task.

Jack didn't think the disguise the Doctor had given him was very convincing, but they had shoved him out the door before he could say anything. So he walked toward the sound of the market place in his clown shoes, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. The fake moustache, nose, and glasses didn't help things either. In fact, it felt more like a punishment or some joke then a disguise.

He garnered many snickers and double takes from the locals as he walked through the centre of town.

A helpful directory pointed to where the shop that sold the chocolate was. Jack noted the direction he had come from and walked to where the shop was.

* * *

The shop looked like a hole in the wall on the outside, but a sitting room on the inside. There was a fireplace off in one of the corners and four overstuffed brown leather chairs surrounding it.

The looks he got from the other customers were similar to the ones he had gotten before. He took off his disguise and walked up to the counter, eager to get what he came for and leave.

The person behind the counter was busy taking care of another person's order, mumbling a quick "I'll be right with you." when she realized that Jack was standing there.

She finished and gave the order to the customer, Jack getting a good look at her. She had long brown hair and looked more like she should've been in a magazine than behind a counter. If it weren't for the two small stripes by the outer corners of her eyes, Jack would've swore she was human.

"I'm half-human." He flinched.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's impolite to read other people's minds without permission?" He asked in a mock-scolding tone.

"Sorry Jack."

"Oh, its o-wait, what else do you know about me?" She smiled.

"Well, I know you don't normally wear that," she said, gesturing to the fake nose, glasses, and moustache that were still in his hand,"and that your friends put you up to it." she added as she put the box of chocolate on the counter.

"Now, you know my name but I don't know yours, and that hardly seems fair." Jack noted, clearly flirting. He could see a mirror behind her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't think anything of it.

"My name's Mari." she replied, smiling back.

"How much do I owe you?" Jack asked, pulling a plastic card out of his pocket that the Doctor had given to him.

"Ten credits." Mari replied as he picked up the box. Jack handed her the card and she ran it through the register. Mari handed it back to him. He grabbed the card and was about to take it when she pulled him forward, his lips meeting hers. Jack looked startled for a moment, then got a goofy look in his eye.

The kiss would have lasted a lot longer had it not been for Mari's irate father storming out of the back room. Jack pulled away, startled, realizing that the mirror was one-way glass. He backed slowly toward the door while putting the card in his pocket.

"How dare you!" Mari's father bellowed, the stripes by his eyes wrinkling as he glared at Jack.

"Goodbye Mari, it's been fun." Jack said as he smiled.

"Bye Jack." Mari replied before her father ran toward Jack, who promptly ran out the door.

* * *

Jack ran in and slammed the door of the TARDIS, making the Doctor look up from where he was standing at the console. Jack could hear the faint shouts of the angry mob as he walked further into the TARDIS, dropping his disguise on the floor in the process. Rose entered the console room a few moments later.

"Oh, you're back, do you have the chocolate?" She asked Jack.

Jack walked up to her and said," One large box of chocolate; I hope it was worth getting chased by an angry mob to get." Rose grabbed the box.

The Doctor started smiling as he said," Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that they have a no flirting/public displays of affection law." Rose joined in the doctor's laughter, Jack looking thoroughly unhappy. He glared and collapsed in the captain's chair.

There was a pounding on the doors of the TARDIS, the Doctor running towards the console.

Jack's brow furrowed as he asked," What was the reason we got chased by the angry mob the first time?"

The Doctor looked a little annoyed and uncomfortable, mumbling something Jack couldn't hear.

"Say again, I couldn't quite hear you." He repeated the sentence.

Jack went wide-eyed."You and Rose got caught kissing!" Rose didn't look very happy either.

She starting to glare when he started chanting," The Doctor and Rose sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

The Doctor glanced at Rose, the look on her face telling him they were thinking the same thing. The Doctor got them safely into the vortex, and then turned toward Jack. Rose handed him a chocolate, a devious smile on her face. They unwrapped the chocolates at the same time, and walked slowly toward Jack, who was still chanting. They both shared a glance before shoving the chocolates in his mouth, effectively ending his chant.

He swallowed quickly and glared at them. Rose just smiled and disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor also grinned and went back to checking the read-outs on the console. Jack looked thoroughly un-amused.

**The End**


End file.
